


candyfloss and all that

by kangeiko



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-02
Updated: 2001-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is dragged to a funfair by the Scoobies, S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candyfloss and all that

Three types of music,  
Or what I laughingly call music,  
Reach a resounding crescendo  
and die away.  
A moment later three others,  
Each as loud and distracting as the others,  
Start to build in the momentary silence.  
Not an instant of peace.

Loud, crass colours,  
Primary blocks and neon swirls  
vie for my attention.  
There is too much to look at;  
Too much to do.  
I, alone, walk blind and deaf  
Or wish I were so.

The edges blur,  
Things blend into each other;  
An ugly monstrosity that assails the sense  
Rendering them oblivious to  
Everything.

The eyes of all light up,  
Like the lights surrounding them.  
Dollar signs flash maniacally as  
Purses are opened,  
Emptied.

Later, all is silent.  
The approaching sun will soon shine down,  
Down where there are no bright lights to  
Drown it.

There will be no loud music,  
No neon signs.  
No hustle  
No bustle  
Just a dropped ice cream cone  
melting on the ground.  
Banners unfurled  
Will sweep the empty ground,  
And as morning approaches I can open my eyes  
And with a slow and deliberate glare  
Take in my last sight of the Earth - a vulgar monstrosity  
Dubbed by all as a fun fair.

Sunrise suddenly seems sweet.

*

fin


End file.
